


Assister Kanifster

by Wiccy



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Planet, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Sovereignty Day has arrived, but it's brought along some not so fun surprises.





	Assister Kanifster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CartoonAddict564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonAddict564/gifts).



> There is a little bit of world building here since we don't know a whole lot about the backstory of this version of the girls or their planet, and I went with a much more kid friendly vibe than most of their other versions as I felt befit the tone of the show. I also appropriated some Tamaranean words from the old Teen Titans, just for funsies. I hope it works for you and doesn't counter any head canon you might have too much.

Starfire was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. In fact, she was so excited that most of the clothes and other things she was tossing from their organized spaces were landing everywhere other than inside the suitcase in which she was attempting to pack them. Sovereignty day was upon them! It was the day of going home to celebrate all of the things that made Tamaran special and unique. She shoveled all of the wayward items haphazardly into her suitcase then closed and secured it.

“See you of the next week!” she gave her roommate a big smile and a wave before carrying herself and her luggage up out of the window.

She moved with more speed than was usual for even more of the importantly, it was the time of spending the entire week of the end with her very favorite, her one and only, her kanifster Blackfire! They had not spent any of the time of togetherness since their last day of the funship here on Earth – the Tamaranean dance did not the count as the Koragar students had had to slink off in defeat once they were released from Wonder Woman's lasso – and she was very much of the missing of her big sister. It did not help that Blackfire had not returned a single one of her mails of the e which she had sent in the last two weeks for making of the preparations. Sovereignty Day was Blackfire's very most favorite time of the year and it was unlike her kanifster not to want to have the taking of the reigns for the making of the plans. Starfire had made the assumptions that Blackfire was simply the busy with Koragar Academy things; examinations of the final, the pulling off of the heists, eternal detention and such of the other stuffs, but Blackfire was also not at their normal spot of the meeting. Now she was going to be traveling the rest of the way back to her home planet on her own and she was beginning to be made of the worry. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful, which meant that she had more of the time for the worry. By the time she entered the palace she had convinced herself that Blackfire had been wipe from the existence by some horrible accident of the class of the villainy at her Academy. Her fears were only moderately belied when she caught sight of Blackfire's own suitcase being carried toward her room by a servant. There was still no sign of Blackfire herself though. 

“Where is the kanifster of mine, dear father and mother?” She finally asked when Blackfire did not show up for the family feasting.

“She is preparing herself for tomorrow,” was her mother's cool response, barely looking up from her plate.

“Preparing? That can not be of the rightness, we always do the making of the Sovereignty Day plans together.” she shook her head to emphasize her assertion.

“Perhaps you have forgotten the Klorthog, but we have not. Komand'r prepares for the triall.”

Kori's eyes widened, how could she have forgotten the Klorthog? It was the most important of the times for Tamaranean royalty. The coming of the age for the eldest of the prince or princesslings. The time when they must submit to Trial of the Forests in order to prove themselves to be of the worthiness for being the heir to the Tamaranean throne. 

Starfire could not eat and simply pushed the food around her plate for the entirety of the dinner. She could do nothing but think of her kanifster and the dangers that she was to be facing very much of the soon. As she poked at the mashed vegetables on her plate with her utensil, she was taken back to a day when she was of the little and found herself in a place that she should not have been. 

_She'd been told hundreds of times not to wander off into the crystalline forests alone, but she'd seen the pretty, sparkly lights and her kanifster wouldn't go with her. She just had to know what they were and she'd run off into the thick copse of trees laughing happily. It had taken a few hours for her tiny body to become exhausted from all of the playing and searching for the lights. By that time she had made her way deep within the tangle of the forest and it was beginning to grow dark. Here in the lower light the trees, with there reflective bark – which distorted her reflection in ways that had made her giggle and dance before – suddenly seemed sinister. Now it finally hit her that she was alone. If she ever found her way out of here and back to the palace, her parents were going to kill her and then place her in the deepest of the dark dungeons for longer than she could fathom. On top of it all, she hadn't even found the source of the lights which had drawn her inside the forest in the first place. Cold, hungry and hopelessly lost she sat down on the smooth dirt ground and began to cry._

_“Do not cry little Princesssss. Do not weep sssssweet child.” The voice singsonged out of the trees a short while later. If there was something slightly off about it, Starfire did not notice._

_“W...who is there?” her little voice called out, startled._

_She raised her tear streaked face and watched as from the shadows of the surrounding forest stepped and small older woman. She smiled. As with her voice, if her blonde hair was a little too shiny or her garments a little too nice and too clean for the surroundings, Starfire took no notice._

_“Come, let me take care of you, preciousssss little one.” the figure moved slowly closer, smile still stretching her lips._

_“I... I am not suppose to talk to strangers.” she hiccuped, wiping the tears from her cheeks._

_“But we are not sssstrangerssss. I am Hafdok. You know me young Koriand'r. You ssssssimply don't remember.” She held out her hand, “come now. I have warm food and ssssshelter for you. Just take my hand and I will ssssshow you the way.”_

_Starfire blinked rapidly a few times, her young mind trying to make sense of things. She could not recall the woman, but she knew her true name. Surely, that meant she was telling the truth and that Starfire could trust her. She would feed her and then see her back home. She moved to her and took a tentative step forward._

_“Okay.” She move another step toward Hafdok and began to reach for the woman's outstretched hand._

_“Yesssss. Jusssst a little more. Come to Hafdok.”_

_“GET AWAY FROM MY KANIFSTER YOU GRIMPLORK!”_

_Blackfire's voice broke through the haze that Starfire had not realized had settled over her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it. When her eyes opened once more she saw a hideous monster where the kindly old woman once stood. It had shiny white fur and impossibly long talons on the paw-like hand being held out for her. Multiple rows of razor sharp teeth gleamed with saliva in it's snarling mouth and the desperate look of hunger in it's eyes._

_“NO! SSSSSHE ISSSSS MINE!” Starfire screeched and yanked her hand backward as the talons swiped for her._

_“Stay behind me!” Blackfire yelled as she shot forward, weapon gleaming in her raised hands._

_She brought it down with more power than such a small girl should have been able to muster, knocking the beast to the ground. The battle was short and Blackfire was victorious, forcing Hafdok back into the farther reaches of the forest, but not before it had gotten its claws into her leg. Blackfire limped back to Starfire, using the weapon as a crutch and frowned down at her. The frown softened when she saw the tears dusting the smaller girl's cheeks._

_“Let's go home little kanifster before they send out the guards to find us.”_

_Starfire took Blackfire's free hand as she led them toward the palace._

_“Are you going to tell father and mother?”_

_“That depends, are you going to go running off into the Forrest again?”_

_“Not never ever!” Starfire swore, giving her most solemn oath._

_“In that case, I won't tell if you don't.” ___

__In the end it had taken them the better part of an hour to get back to the castle and Blackfire had told their parents that she had fallen on the rocks while training to explain away the her injury, but Starfire could still remember all the things she had seen on the way out of the forest; the glowing eyes of the monsters she had missed on her way in, the thickets of thrones, the man-eating plants that tried to follow them as they past by. Also the sounds of all the other dangers that she still could not see. The forest had changed for her that day, it had made the announcement of it's true nature and now she knew that her sister had to return to it and face it's most deadly foes. Starfire had to see Blackfire. She had to make sure that she did not face the trial alone._ _

__As soon as her parents declared the family feasting finished she made her way through the hallways and to Blackfire's room to do just that. Reaching the door she sought she raised a hand and knocked, lightly at first and gradually harder and more persistently as the occupant on the other side failed to respond._ _

__"I can hear you making the movement. I know that you are the there." she informed sweetly._ _

__“Ugh! Go away Starfire,” her sister's exasperated voice barked through the door. “You know I'm busy.”_ _

__“But I need to make with you the sisterly talking,” she offered, a slight pleading tinge to her voice. “It is off the urgency.”_ _

__She could hear the long, heavy sigh from the other side as Blackfire decided that it was going to be easier to just let her in than to try and ignore her until she gave up. Probably because she was very aware that giving up wasn't something that Starfire ever did. It was one of her more annoying traits if you asked Blackfire. The door swung open, revealing a room strewn with reference books and weapons. It closed behind her when she entered. She turned to find Blackfire standing in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest._ _

__“What do you want Starfire. I have a lot of preparation to do still and I don't have time to waste on your touchy feely junk.”_ _

__“I do not wish to do the touching or the feeling of the junk,” she told her sister, “I wish to make to you my offer of the K'Norfka.”_ _

__Blackfire scoffed, “oh squick! You can't be serious. Why would I do that?”_ _

__“I am very the serious. I am of the royal blood and so can be the K'Norfka and assist you in your Klorthog!” Starfire was excited about the prospect of togetherness of battle with her kanifster._ _

__“No. Not gonna happen.”_ _

__“But what of the...”_ _

__“I said no. I don't need your help. I'm not weak like you. I don't need a team. I can do this all on my own,” she held her hand up to stop Starfire's words, “just like father and grandmother did.”_ _

__They argued for several more minutes, Starfire resorting to actual pleading for Blackfire to allow her to help. It ended when Blackfire shoved her out the door and slammed it shut in her face. With tears in her eyes Starfire floated her way sadly back to her own bedroom. Her sleep that night was restless at best and she was out of bed again long before the suns arose in the sky, her brain doing all of the thinking in the circles._ _

__Blackfire was always more into the customs and the traditions of their home planet because, Starfire knew, she just connected to them more than she herself ever could. Starfire wanted to bring the glory and the honor to her people and her planet – to her family – but she also wanted to care for others while doing so. Those were concepts that didn't exactly mesh together according to Tamaranean culture, as Blackfire was always ready to point out to her. She remained undaunted though. Well, for the most part anyway. She felt the surety that she would figure out the way in which she could help her kanifster._ _

__So, maybe Komand'r had said that she did not want the interference of Kori in the things, and maybe she would be very much the mad at her for not doing the listening to her, but she would not by the stand while her kanifster was inside of the danger. She also knew that, deep down, no matter what she might say or do, her kanifster loved and cared for her, just as she always had. They did, after all, have the bond of the eternity and nothing to break that. So, she had to help her. She just had to._ _

__The day had been long and hot and it had been much work to keep herself hidden from her kanifster as she made herself to be like the shadow of Blackfire as the older girl went through the trial. Starfire had promised herself that she would honor the request of Blackfire to not make the interference unless it was absolutely necessary. For the most part, she was able to make the honor of that promise. There were only three times in which she felt that she must step the in. Once against a man-eating plant that Blackfire had over looked and which had almost taken the bite of her, once when she had to fell a tree into the an air gnark just before her sister flew right into it and lastly to stop Hafdok from taking the vengeance. To be the honest, she probably did not strictly need to take the on with Hafdok, but it felt of the fittingness for her to repay her kanifster in the kind._ _

__Starfire watched with the pride as Blackfire faced a snoggard beast, the final challenge of the trial, defeating it with uncanny ease. As Blackfire made her way to the safety of the glowing flower path to make her return journey, Starfire had to go back the way they had come, and she had to do it as quickly and she could. That was not so the easy._ _

__Starfire rushed away from the forest and into the gathered crowd to join in the cheering just moments before Blackfire exited carrying her prize, the horn of the snoggard beast, that proved her completion of the trial._ _

__Blackfire's eyes found Starfires as she raised the horn smugly over her head. The look in her eyes gleamed with 'I told you so' and Starfire just beamed, clapping the most loudly of anyone in the assembled mass._ _

__“That is my kanifster!” she called above the cheers, smoothing her frazzled and displaced hair._ _

__As Blackfire turned and headed off toward her victory feast, Starfire reached down and yanked a handful briorwoodweed spurs from the hem of her dress and shook the remains of a yakzut bug web from her boot. She smiled as they dropped to the ground and she happily followed the crowd back toward the palace grounds. What her kanifster did not the know, would not put the hurt on her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to strike the right balance between normal and Kori speech pattern influenced narrative, though it's completely up to the audience as to how successful I was with that.


End file.
